On the wings of an angel
by TragicOleander
Summary: S+Y ^_^. My very first fanfiction, be nice! Just a little story about Yue and Sakura
1. Love me

Well, this being my very first story, I'm not sure how much you'll like it. But review anyway please. ^_^  
  
Note: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and shtuff, not moi. ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
On the wings of an angel.  
  
Chapter I: Love me.  
  
"Sakura!" Wings unfolded, stray white feathers falling like rosepetals to the ground. Yue glanced about, silver eyes the moon would envy shinning brightly in the half darkness.  
  
"Sakur-!" He stopped midsentence, lips forming an 'O' as the middle syllable was held just a moment longer than it should have been.  
  
"There you are, Kero is looking for you." Yue smiled as her form stepped into view...so pretty, with that fawn hair, and her gemstone'd hues half shuttered by long lashes. His heart pounded against his ribcage, and Yue was sure she could hear it from where she stood, smiling up at him, her eyes closed. Beautiful.  
  
"Thanks, Yue." She grinned, a few strands falling in front of those lovley eyes as she nodded up at him. How he ached for her. Fingers itched, and twitched at his sides...he would have torn off his own wings just for the chance to brush away one strand of that hair.  
  
Sakura must've noticed his staring for she grew nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot, watching his eyes with her own emerald hues. After another moment of tormenting eye contact, she turned, and with a giggle that removed the blush from her cheeks, ran off to see what the other guardian had wanted.  
  
"Keeerrro!" Sakuara scampered into her room, throwing backpack as well as jacket onto the chair by her computer desk, on which Kero had taken to playing a ninja fighting game.  
  
"OH YEAH! I'm gonna kick your a- Oh! Hi Sakura!" The little yellow creature floated innocently over to her, landing on one white clad shoulder, and blending in the with the yellow folowers that floated about her dress like lilies in a pond.  
  
"You wanted something, Kero?" Her head tilted slightly, eyes asking what her mouth already had.  
  
"Yeah, where'd you leave the other controller for the Nintendo?"  
  
"Ugh! Kero!" Sakuaras eyes rolled, a smile playing across cherry'd lips.  
  
"What?" An innocent expression graced the little animals face as he floated down to reboot the computer, a sound like locusts in the summertime buzzing up from machine.  
  
"What took you so long getting home?" He glanced back for only a moment, then returned his attention to the new game he was just starting.  
  
"I met Yue on the way, and I guess we...talked a bit after he delivered your message." Eyebrows creased. Where was Yue anyway? Sakura was almost sure he'd been behind her as she ran off, but now he was gone. So like him, she thought.  
  
A sigh escaped Yue's pale lips as he contemplated ringing Sakura's doorbell. What could be wrong about it? He was every bit as welcome here as Kero had been, the stupid stuffed animal that he was. So then, why was he so nervous was trembling fingers reached for the doorbell?  
  
"Stop being stupid." He mumbled lightly to himself, finger pushing the bell until it rung, only once, the chimes floating through the muffled air behind the oak door. He studided the wooden patterns on that door until it swung open, revealing Sakura, beauiful in her nightgown that floated about slippered feet. God, he wished for an emergency, some Card on the run, something that would allow him to carry her to the area of danger; something that would allow his fingers to touch the material up near her thighs, and inhale the scent of her hair as it blew in the wind. Oh Sakura...! His heart cried for her!  
  
"Hi, Yue." She smiled again, the pull of those tiers against her skin pulling him out of the temporary coma those thoughts inspired in him.  
  
"Hello," He paused. "Sakura. I know its late." He glanced down, trying to freeze again his melted heart. Damn these insatiable urges!  
  
"No! You're just the person I need!" She led him inside, and Yue shuffled along quietly, practically melting at her feet. She needed him? His heart throbbed like it never had before, and he let out a sigh of pleasure. Sakura..  
  
"Ok!" She handed him a paper full of ugly math problems. Yue could barely read them, only melt somemore as her fingers brushed his. He knew she felt it, that terrible desire. Sakura blushed crimson, eyes lowered. She drew in a breath. What was that breath? Desire? Longing? Anything!  
  
Yue could barely force himself to look at those terrible math problems. Sakura didn't need math, she was wonderful and perfect and smart and everything he could ever want. So what did she need math for? Why fix what wasn't broken.  
  
"247." The answer was forced past impossibly dry lips. Tounge darted out to wet them, and Yue wished feverently that it was Sakuras lips wetting them.  
  
"247? Oh! I see!" She smiled a knowing smile, happy the answer was found, the mystery solved. She was completley unaware that Yue's heart throbbed in front of her, he was fully exposed, she only needed to look.  
  
Much to Yue's pleasure, Sakura took a step forward to throw her arms about his neck, and hug at him like he were a teddy bear, or some other form of comfort giving device. He tried not to let her percieve his desire, tried to stand as still as possible, but he couldn't. His entire body shook with the pleasure that was Sakura.  
  
"Yue are you cold? You're shaking." She whispered it into his long hair, hands pulling tighter about him, thinking they could supply heat. Heat was the last thing Yue needed, he felt he might explode, or cook himself from the inside out. All those smiles she supplied, all those happy embraces. Yue could have burst into flames just then. The pheonix must burn to emerge after all. Wasn't that how the saying went? But Yue new exactly what would float out of his ashes. Questions unanswered, touches withheld. Something ugly, a prehistoric problem. Unreturned love. 


	2. Sakura..

^_^ Look! Its chapter two! Wewt! Well, enjoy!  
  
Note: . I'm going to use the dub names becuase...I can't spell the other ones. ^_^; Heh.  
  
Note: As per usual, all charries and such of Card Captor Sakura belong to clamp and shtuff, not moi. ^_^  
  
On the wings of an angel.  
  
Chapter two. Sakura..  
  
Sunlight floated through the striped curtains in Sakuras room. Morning. A pristine time in Tokyo where birds sang, and every photographer within 100 miles was out looking for pictures of the robins egg sky and the cherry blossoms that floated to the ground as if clouds that had suddenly become heavy. Yue opened one silvery eye, only to shut it again quickly..so much light so soon. He went to move, only to find his arms wrapped about a sleeping Sakura who snuggled against his chest. Sakura...how did this happen? Yue couldn't remember. The last thing that came to mind were math problems, achingly long math problems.  
  
What a predicament. Oh well. Yue would savor it while he could, head dipping just slightly so his nose could brush against her silken strands of fawn coloured hair. Fingers played lightly across her silk covered stomach, still trembling just slightly with the pleasure of it all.  
  
"Yue..?" Sakura turned to look on him with sleep stricken eyes, hidden under heavy lids.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" He was now aware of how terrible this must've looked from her posititon. All Sakura saw were Yue's arms wrapped about her waist, face much to close. He moved quickly, like he hadn't realize what he was doing, trying to play it off like it meant nothing, when in reality it meant more than she could ever have dreamed.  
  
"Nothing." He felt her smile, felt in the very marrow of his soul. What soul he had left, anyway.  
  
"I guess I should leave." Yue stood, and without looking back was gone, out her large window, wings spread to the morning sunlight, a single feather dropping to her feet. What Yue failed to notice in his flight out the window was Sakura, all silk and lovliness, picking up his feather and tucking it into the back of her hair.  
  
"Woah-ho-ho! What do we have here, Sakura?" Kero peeked up from his drawer, a sly glance given to Sakura, who blushed, a nervous expression contorting beautiful features.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Kero?"  
  
"You know exaclty what I mean!" His voice was accusing. Sakura frowned and quickly shut the drawer he hid in, changed and ran downstairs to wash her face. She was dragging a brush through her hair, the feather held between slim fingers when the doorbell rang, the chimes echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Sakuura!" Black curls told the story of identity almost before silky voice did.  
  
"Coommiingg Madison!" She grabbed her book bag, and ran out the door, right past Yue who had returned, sitting quietly in the tree that resided in her front yard. He hid himself behind a larger branch as she passed, wathing with hungry eyes. It was with a smile that he noted the feather she had placed back in her hair.  
  
Sakura was just roller blading down the street, Madison biking at her side as Li slipped by to saunter beside her.  
  
"Hi, L-!" With a slight shriek she was down, a sweatdrop like lovers tears falling ironically. She kneeled on the ground, legs spread so she braced a knee on either side of her. Fingers gripped the pole of a fence.  
  
"Smooth Sakura." Li's eyes rolled but he helped her up, one hand extended, the other at her back.  
  
Yue watched from a distance, he knew he was stalking her. Did it matter? Silver eyes narrowed. Why did Li get to touch her? When he stood in the distance. Yue could only touch her in his dreams. He hadn't forgotten the events of the night before, only chose to ignore them.  
  
This was becoming an obsession, and those were powerful things. More than he could handle. Much more. If Sakura wouldn't love him Yue wasn't sure what he would do. Freeze all over again? The thought was inconcievable. What was the point of being frozen when the ice was only a comfort to him.  
  
Sakura, Sakura ,Sakura, Sakura,Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.....She was his singular thought, his every whim revolved around that one girl-child. What powers she had!  
  
"Kero, is Yue acting, I don't know...weird, to you?" One shoulder lifted as if dismissing her thought even before she finished speaking.  
  
"Weird? Oh you mean like coming by late and night and practically RAPING YOU!"  
  
"Kero! He didn't even touch me!" Sakura looked hurt that Kero would think such a thing about Yue. He was so kind, and nice, her angel.  
  
"Hmph...its emotional rape." He turned, arms crossed over his yellow chest, nose pointed towards the ceiling. Sakura watched him close his eyes. Could Kero ever be wrong? A giggle escaped as she climbed into bed. She didn't realize she still held Yue's feather until it brushed her cheek as she switched to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Yue.." 


End file.
